Swampfire
Swampfire '''is the Chronotrix's sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos II. Appearance Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a red flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding black rocks. His eyes are oval-shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals and his elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. In '''Cosmic Destruction and Ultimate Alien, Swampfire wore the original Omnitrix/Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse '''and the beginning of '''Malware, Swampfire's looked similar to his previous appearance, except for having five fingers on his hands. Swampfire's skin was olive green, and his arms were larger. The red petals on his shoulders, along with the green thorns on his body, were thinner and longer. His torso design changed, splitting the black parts on his waist into two. The Omnitrix symbol also moved from his chest to his stomach. Starting in Malware, Swampfire's first stage of "blossoming" was more muscular than his earlier design. He also lost his pupils, one of his red petals on each shoulder, and a green frill from each leg. The lines on his neck thinned and the lines on his chest moved upward and into a pointed down angle. His green color was also a shade lighter than his olive green. Swampfire's second stage of "blossoming" had more muscle with the black lines being removed from his chest entirely. His red petals formed into a red thorn shape, with two being on each arm. The necklines were triangular and his shade of green was lime green. His face resembled his fully matured form except that instead of orange surrounding the eyes, there was black surrounding them. As of [[Fore, Father|'Fore, Father']], Swampfire's second appearance, or his "blossomed"/"matured" form, is plant-like, but with major changes. He looks more muscular and taller, his skin color is now light green, his face is now colored yellow, red, and orange, his pupils are gone and his chin is more visible. His hands are now colored black, with four yellow claws (with spikes on the knuckles), and yellow holes in the palms, used to unleash his fire powers. He has six red horns with yellow spots (aesthetically resembling flames); two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder, as well as a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He now has a large collar raised up around his neck, which is yellow on the inside. The Omnitrix symbol is still on his stomach. Powers/Abilities Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms similar to a flamethrower. After his blossoming, he ignites methane from yellow holes in his palms. His fire blasts are precise enough for him to shoot a cage with Dom and Justin in it, while the cage melted and Dom and Justin were left unharmed. Before "blossoming", Swamofire's ire blasts are powerful enough to harm Vaxasaurians. In his "blossomed" form, his fire blasts have become more powerful than before. Swampfire is capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, much like Heatblast. Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis, being able to telepathically interface with plant life, manipulate and instantly create biological agriculture, and generate a gas that make exposed plant life elongate, enlarge and ensnare enemies, seemingly being mutated by the gases. Some plants have a brief green aura when he influences them. Besides Earth planets, Swampfire use his telepathic plant interface with alien plant life, which was what allowed him to free Max from the Highbreed Tree Monster. In his "blossomed" form, his telepathic influence over plants has extended to sentient plant life, such as the Mutant Pumpkins from Anur Transyl. As MJ is a naturally strong-willed being, he can control beings which have even the slightest plant control over them with little effort. Swampfire can generate seeds from his body that phase into or pierce into any ground or flooring before turning to vine tentacles strong enough to restrain Vilgax. They usually are as small as pebbles, but they can sometimes become larger and sharper if used on a metal surface. Swampfire's body can generate a type of mud that sticks to everything but him, which he used to blind Negative Humungousaur, as the latter could not pull it off his eyes and had to change into Negative Big Chill. Swampfire is capable of regenerating and regrowing any damaged or destroyed body parts, allowing him to grow back lost limbs, holes in his body, or even his head. He was even able to reform his body from remains when it got splattered to pieces. Another method of regeneration involves reattaching detached body parts. This is accomplished by manipulating his vine-like "veins" and tentacles to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb and return them to the body, allowing him to reconstitute automatically if damaged. Swampfire's methane has a very pungent smell that is intolerable to some species like the Incurseans, which will make them retch and faint. Using his methane abilities, Swampfire produce "sleeping spores" that can render humans unconscious. Swampfire has enhanced strength, being able to push over a Highbreed Weather Array using leverage by turning his feet into roots running deep into the ground. Similarly, he was able to pull himself out and resist the gravitational force of a Null Void portal, and even hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists. In his "blossomed" form, he appears to be even stronger than before. Swampfire's body structure allows him to walk straight through thin spaces such as the gaps between iron bars. When he was crushed under a large container, his body deformed into vines that burrowed through and then out of the ground to reform him instantly. In the same instance, Nick punched Swampfire in the torso, resulting in his fist getting stuck in it until Swampfire punched him back. Swampfire is able to extend his fingers and feet into long roots that can dig through rock. Swampfire can generate vine-like tentacles from his back.[ Swampfire can grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand, though he gained this ability after "blossoming". Swampfire shows the ability to grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips. As revealed in The Enemy of My Enemy, Swampfire can survive in space, converting starlight into oxygen. Swampfire is more powerful than Heatblast Weaknesses Similar to Stinkfly's odor, Swampfire's swampy stench can make it hard for him to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. Swampfire can be continuously cut up by sharp objects, such as a Polymorph's Anti-Gravity Projector, preventing him from regenerating. Swampfire can be harmed by electricity, such as the attacks of a Gimlinopithecus. Swampfire can be immobilized by ice, such as the ice breath of a Necrofriggian, though he can thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. Swampfire's fire attacks can be canceled out by fire extinguishers. Despite his enhanced durability, Swampfire's back was scorched by a magic attack from Charmcaster (while empowered by Alpha Rune armor). Swampfire's body heat can make it difficult for him to fight opponents that are attracted to heat, like reptiles. Swampfire can be immobilized and overpowered by the gravity powers of a Galilean, as seen when he was tossed around by 16-year-old Mutant Nick. Swampfire's plants can be killed using liquid chemicals, such as a spray used by the Stalker. Before "blossoming", Swampfire was unable to control sentient plants. This weakness is no longer a problem ever since he "blossomed". If MJ turns into Swampfire with a broken limb, his limb will be twisted and shriveled, and he will feel pain from it. History Cosmic Destruction * Swampfire debuted in MJ's First Strike, where he defeated Psyphon in hand-to-hand combat and destroyed several drones. * In The Story of Ghetsis, Swampfire destroyed some of Ghetsis's robots * In The Terrifying Tale of the Robo-MJ 27,000, Swampfire saved his class from the Robo-MJ 27,000 * In New York, New York, Swampfire was defeated by Rawk Hawk * In TMRG, Swampfire distracted the Rokker Girls with flowers Ultimate Alien * Swampfire returned in T.G.I.S, where he allowed Ben to land a hit on Malware * In Malefactor, Swampfire tried to evade Malware's guards, but was caught due to his smell * In Vilgax Must Return, Swampfire helped Dom and Justin escape * In The King of Frights on Halloween Night, Swampfire battled the Halloween trio and accidentally destroyed the city's sewer system * In Night of the Naiad, Swampfire set a trap for the Mahario sisters * In Fixing Time, Swampfire nearly defeated Eon * In Dominick and Justin go to Area 51, Swampfire created a makeshift hut for his team to hide in * In Girl Trouble, Swampfire battled Kandee * In Save the Last Dance, Swampfire briefly contained Major Rockout * In Shedding for the Wedding, Swampfire went Ultimate * In A Triple Fighting Chance, Swampfire battled Alucard * In Rules of UnGagement, Swampfire destroyed some cages his friends were trapped in * In Let There Be Light Part 1, Swampfire went Ultimate * In Let There Be Light Part 2, Swampfire went Ultimate * In The Justin Nelson Story, Swampfire appeared during Justin's dream * In The Night of the Living Nightmare, Swampfire went Ultimate in a dream Omniverse * Swampfire returned in Charmed, I'm Sure, where he battled Charmcaster * In Rook for the Rooters, Swampfire was battling Trumbipulor before Root Rooter arrived to defeat him * In Weapon NM Part 2, Swampfire battled Mutant Nick, giving him the N-Shaped Scar he had in the future * In The Revengers, Swampfire defeated Captain Nemesis * In Comrades in Arms Part 2, Swampfire destroyed Ultimate Fistrick's broadcast tower * In Fight of the Legends Part 1, Swampfire trapped Psyphon in a plant cage * In An Emina Werewolf on Primus, Swampfire battled Loboan Emina Heroes Rise * Swampfire returned in Malware, where he steadily went through his "puberty," blossoming into his adult form by the finale * In Error in Your Heart, Swampfire appeared briefly when the previous episode's events flashed through MJ's eye * In Fore, Father, Swampfire battled Flanigan into a portal to Terrexacava and ran from the Slamworm * In The Virus Unleashed Part 1, Swampfire appeared in MJ's nightmare * In Hybrid Part 2, Swampfire battled Stephanie as Heatblast * In Divide and Conquer, Swampfire defeated Negative Ultimate Swampfire * In Operation Angela Part 2, Swampfire defeated Kwark and Servantis * In Where the Magic Happens, Swampfire confronted Charmcaster * In The Most Beautiful Girl in the Universe, Swampfire helped cultivate some flowers * In Floodrush from L.A. Part 1, Swampfire attacked the Mermaid armada * In ...Are Doomed to Repeat It, Swampfire battled Darkstar * In The Enemy of My Enemy, Swampfire fought off Ultimate Dom in space * In The Wedding of the Year Part 2, Swampfire ignited the pool of Spitter's poison that Shark Rooter was drenched in, burning him to death Appearances Cosmic Destruction Season 1 * MJ's First Strike (debut) * The Story of Ghetsis Season 27 * The Terrifying Tale of the Robo-MJ 27,000 * New York, New York * TMRG Ultimate Alien Season 1 * T.G.I.T (first re-appearance) * Malefactor * Vilgax MUST Return * The King of Frights on Halloween Night Season 2 * Night of the Naiad * Fixing Time Season 3 * Dominick and Justin Go to Area 51 * Girl Trouble * Save the Last Dance * Shedding for the Wedding (goes Ultimate) * A Triple Fighting Chance Season 4 * Rules of UnGagement (cameo) * Let There Be Light Part 1 (goes Ultimate) * Let There Be Light Part 2 (goes Ultimate) * The Justin Nelson Story (dream) * The Night of the Living Nightmare (dream) Omniverse Season 5 * Charmed, I'm Sure (first re-appearance) Season 6 * Rook for the Rooters * Weapon NM Part 2 Season 7 * The Revengers Season 8 * Comrades in Arms Part 2 * Fight of the Legends Part 1 * An Emina Werewolf on Primus Heroes Rise Season 2 * Malware (first re-appearance; x4; blossoms) * Error in Your Heart (flashback; cameo) * Fore, Father * The Virus Unleashed Part 1 (dream) Season 3 * Hybrid Part 2 * Divide and Conquer * Operation Angela Part 2 * Where the Magic Happens * The Most Beautiful Girl in the Universe * Floodrush from L.A. Part 1 Season 4 * ...Are Doomed to Repeat It * The Enemy of My Enemy * The Wedding of the Year Part 2 Season 5 * TBA Trivia * Swampfire was the first alien that MJ is shown transforming into, and was the first example of how the Cosmatrix worked * In Weapon NM Part 2, it is revealed that Nick gets his N-shaped scar on his chin after a battle with Swampfire.